The Perfect Storm
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: One shot. Put Gibbs and Jenny together and you really do get the perfect storm. Jibbs. Please Review. :P


**A/N:** This story just started with me thinking about storms then growing until it took over my mind (almost like those brain slugs you see on Futurama). I really hope you like this becuase I am very happy with it, and I don't think that about a lot of my stories. I would also like to dedicate this to SarahShalomDavid, I am sorry that I can't continue my other stories but hope this makes up for it. As always please review it makes me want to write and I just really love getting feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I own, as always, nothing but if NCIS wishes to hire a new writer...

**The Perfect Storm**

The rain seemed to crash outside her office window. Jennifer Shepherd liked rain, it had always made her feel warm and happy; which was rather ironic when she thought about it.

Jenny was sitting at her office wrapped in a blanket, with a glass of red wine by her side. The storm was far too bad for her to even consider driving home; not that she minded. A night spent doing paper work kept her mind active.

A crash of thunder raged through the room making it shake slightly, and Jenny jump in shock at the sound. She shook her head and laughed at her reaction. It was thunder, just thunder and lightning.

And there it was thunder and lightning. These words made most people think of storms that involved rain, but Jenny always seemed to think of another type of storm; her and Jethro. They weren't the typical opposites, they each sore something of themselves in each other, but they were different people, very different people.

Jenny was lightning; she had worked that out years ago. She was the leader, the one that everyone sore, the one that did the most damage but not necessarily the most powerful or the better. Jethro was thunder: the symbol of power, the one that made people shake and shiver, the consistent one and the one the reason why Jenny loved storms.

Jenny couldn't help chuckle at how she compared her and her ex-partner to elements, or how each resembled one of the so well. Though like thunder and lightning they never met. Have you ever seen thunder and lightning appear at the same time? No, they were never in sync never together.

Well of course there was Paris, the begging and the end. She missed it. She liked the feeling of being his everything she even missed how protective he was; it made her feel important and beautiful. She missed him; plain and simple.

Had they really been perfectly in sync though? Jenny was looking towards the future whilst Jethro had wanted to live in the moment. She had wanted to go, him to say and most of all she had been prepared to give it up, while he wanted to hold on. Though that was what she loved about him, that he would, or more accurately, would have done anything for her. So why didn't he come racing after her? It was one of those questions that she already knew the answer to but still asked herself over and over again. And the answer was simple. He knew her too well to even try and change her mind.

They were, and are, the perfect storm. They were different, chaotic and even hazardous when together; but there were two sides to them both. There was the Jenny who was as dangerous as lightning but there was also just Jenny, who was also happy, thoughtful and caring. There was the Jethro who was as fierce as thunder but also just Jethro, who was quiet, shy and courageous.

Thunder and Lightning didn't complement each other; they were everything negative about them crumbled together. But, Jethro and Jen on the other hand, were, and are, perfect for each other.

* * *

><p>Jennifer was wished out of her train of thought to the sight of Gibbs standing at her office door. "Why are you still here?" Jennifer asked kindly, more concerned for him then telling him to go away.<p>

"Storms make me think of you," he shrugged.

"You were thinking of me?" Jenny asked. She liked the idea, selfish as it was, that she was still in his thoughts.

"Always am," He smirked.

Jenny stood up, her face blushing, relocating herself and her blanket to the sofa; squeezing herself into the corner and curling her legs in towards herself, than patting the empty space next to her. Gibbs smirked but took obligingly took his seat next down on the sofa.

The both sat there awkwardly listening to the sound of the rain, until Jenny's head dropped tiredly onto his shoulder. Making Jethro forcefully cough to make Jenny realize what she was doing.

"Do you really have a problem with this," Jenny said lifting her head off his shoulder, and because of his remark sliding herself closer so that her whole body was resting on his side.

"No," he whispered into her ear, "I just knew it would make you come closer." He smiled proudly at himself, making Jenny playfully hit his shoulder; but not moving any further away.

"You know if you wanted me to come closer you could have just asked," she shrugged once again letting her head rest onto his shoulder.

"Nothing's that simple," he smirked putting an arm around Jenny, who resembled a cocoon wrapped in her blanket.

"It's as simple as we make it," Jenny stated matter of factly.

"Then why do we make everything so complicated?" He asked solemnly, putting his head on top of hers.

"Because it's who we are," Jenny answered in a sigh, realising the utter hopelessness of this resulting in anything more.

"It's a part of who we are, not who we are. There's a difference," he said holding her tighter and forcing her to move even closer to him than she already was.

"Thunder and Lighting," Jenny whispered to herself, remembering her thoughts on the matter.

"No, Jennifer and Jethro," he laughed, moving her head with his hand on her face.

"It does have a nice ring to it," she joked, before Jethro hurriedly placed a kiss onto her lips.

Although they were unaware of it, the storm outside had cleared up, because storms, and the thunder and lightning that they bring, end; but Jethro and Jennifer on the other hand, they would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>The End :)<strong>


End file.
